


A Month's Worth of Music

by amongthieves



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, and a little music stuff, if you like foals then this is good for you, it's not much really but I needed to write something for them, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's been gone for a long time, and Q listens to music to keep himself busy as he works. The first day 007 returns, he surprises his Quartermaster in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month's Worth of Music

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to 'What Remains' by 'Foals' and it's an absolutely lovely song and you should listen to it if you haven't, but the whole album that song comes from is perfect. I feel like Q would really really like that band, so I wrote it in here. Small and written on Tumblr first. Enjoy!

When Q has his silver ear buds in, music playing at a respectable volume, he doesn’t pay much attention his surroundings. Especially in his own apartment, with all lights except the kitchen stove light off. Fingers tapping at the keyboard, he awkwardly tries to keep in beat with the music. He was never very good with it.

One and two, and three and four-

Out the corner of his eye, he sees his phone light up with a new text message, and he’s tempted to ignore it but considering Bond’s on a mission, he doesn’t push it. Pulling it forward, he opens the message and looks at it for a second. _Turn around._ Bond. Of course. He cranes his head around, not even bothering to turn his body in the direction and a little smile pulls at the corner of his lips. Without a word, he turns his focus back onto the faint glow of the laptop. Quietly, he hears Bond saying something and he heaves a sigh, taking the ear buds out, letting the volume of reality turn back on.

“Are you ignoring me, Q? I wasn’t even gone that long.” Bond sounds like he’s sulking.

“You really need to carry a personal planner along with you, I do consider a month a very long time. The world is still carrying on even though James Bond isn’t present in England.” He tries not to sound scathing. “MI6 still has other jobs to fulfill-“

“I get it. A month’s too long.”

There’s a beat of silence before the chair scrapes on the linoleum floor and footsteps are headed in Q’s general direction. “I never said a month is too long, just a very long time. Do not twist my words.” And when Bond sits next to him, it takes everything not to curl up against him and pull a blanket up and fall asleep right there. He’s tired. “Besides, I was very busy without you. Met another double-oh, assigned him his weapon. You’re a cocky lot, aren’t you? His arrogance was all too familiar to me.”

Bond shrugs, moving over to press his thigh against Q’s, and throw his arm over the back of the sofa, raising the hairs on the young man’s neck. It’s still the same as it was a month ago. With several new conquests to Bond’s name, he still comes to his Quartermaster’s apartment the day of his return. “What were you listening to?”

“Foals. It’s not something you’d like.” Q looks over at him and smiles once again, this time with a little bit of teeth showing.

“Oh really? I’m not too old for you music, you-“

“I know. Here, fine then.” Q reaches back out for the ear bud and offers it to Bond, expression blank. He takes it and stuffs it in his ear, waiting for Q to lean forward and start a track. When he does, Bond patiently waits for the music to start and it takes him thirty seconds to take it out.

“You’re right. Not my kind of thing.” Bond frowns, and Q sets the headphones aside, making him more comfortable. He pecks Bond on the cheek and taps his nose, feeling like he’s listening to music again. Completely at ease.

“And you think I don’t know you, James.”


End file.
